Presently, underground beverage conduit systems are made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe. These pipes extend from one location such as a refrigerated storage area, to a second location such as a drink dispensing counter. Polyvinyl chloride pipe has been found to be unsuitable in these applications because it is subject to cracking under stress which can allow water to seep into the conduit potentially contaminating the beverage chase way. This type of failure requires expensive replacement necessitating closing down the establishment to remove the underground piping from beneath the floor of the building for replacement.
It would be desirable to provide an underground beverage chase system that would eliminate the problems associated with polyvinyl chloride pipe. The present invention provides a chase system for receiving a plurality of conduits installed therethrough for delivering material from at least one location through the underground chase system to at least one second location. The beverage chase system according to the present invention includes various fittings having enlarged radial bends to permit easier installation of preassembled tubing bundles. Preassembled tubing bundles can have limited flexibility and are easier to install through large radial elbows or the like. The leak proof underground alternative to PVC according to the present invention is made from a high density polyethylene (HDPE) material. A fusion bonding process is used to connect the various fittings to one another. A sump can optionally be provided connected to the underground portion of the pipe to allow for evacuation of any accumulated fluids.